


Need Some Help

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: This wrong, so wrong, but she needed it. Her body had been asking for some relief for weeks now, and for some reason Merel’s mind had decided to project that need onto Charlotte. There were no romantic feelings evolved, no long talks about lost dreams or anything like that. Seeing Charlotte’s revealing outfits on stage just reminded her of how badly her body wanted an orgasm.
Relationships: Merel Bechtold/Charlotte Wessels
Kudos: 3





	Need Some Help

No matter how hard she tried, Merel couldn’t focus on anything else. The sound of the shower filled the room, the corresponding image filled her mind. The droplets running down naked skin, a soft moan of relief, hands caressing the body Merel could only dream of. It was driving her insane.

With her lower lip caught between her teeth Merel looked at the closed door of the hotel’s bathroom and then closed her eyes. Her fingers opened the button of her jeans with ease before slipping into her pants.

This wrong, so wrong, but she needed it. Her body had been asking for some relief for weeks now, and for some reason Merel’s mind had decided to project that need onto Charlotte. There were no romantic feelings evolved, no long talks about lost dreams or anything like that. Seeing Charlotte’s revealing outfits on stage just reminded her of how badly her body wanted an orgasm.

And it was not willing to wait any longer.

With the image of Charlotte in shower on her mind, Merel let her fingers do the work. She imagined how Charlotte’s hands caressed her naked body in the shower, her fingers sliding over wet, heated skin. How they touched those perfectly shaped breasts, how the water drops would taste on her lips. The image came to live in Merel’s mind, her fingers moving faster as she could actually smell the scent of the singer’s shampoo.

‘Smile!’

Merel’s heart skipped a beat, her eyes flew open and she pulled her hand back as quick as possible. Laughter filled the hotel room, but Merel’s heart was still racing when her eyes met Charlotte’s. The singer lay on her bed and was still laughing, her phone still raised in the air and the camera pointed at both of them.

‘I…’

Merel wasn’t even sure of what she wanted to say. Her mind was unable to form any sentences that would make sense. How had she not heard it when the shower stopped running? How had she not heard Charlotte leaving the bathroom? What would Charlotte think of her?

‘It’s fine, I also do it.’ Charlotte assured her with a smile. ‘But at least I wait until you’re asleep.’

It was assuring, but Charlotte’s word couldn’t take away the humiliation Merel felt. She got up from her bed, never looking at the singer.

‘I… am going to wash my hands.’ Merel mumbled while making her way to the bathroom.

‘I can give you some privacy if you want?’

‘No, I’m fine.’

‘Who were you thinking about?’

‘Can you shut up about it?’

Merel’s voice broke at the end of the question when tears started to sting behind her eyes. Humiliations, frustration, fear, she felt it all and she had no idea of how to handle it, especially not with Charlotte watching her.

In the bathroom she briefly looked at herself in the mirror before looking away again. She couldn’t even handle her own stare on her body. Almost violently she yanked at the handle of the tab in front of her, filling her hands with cold water before splashing it into her face. It didn’t do much.

‘I’m sorry.’

Charlotte’s voice sounded again. There was no need for Merel to look up, she knew the singer was standing in the doorway. Why didn’t she think of closing the door?

‘I didn’t mean to scare you like that. It’s natural to do it, you don’t have to be ashamed.’

Merel still didn’t look up, nor did she answer. She could feel the worried look on Charlotte face, but still didn’t move when the singer entered the bathroom. Carefully Charlotte placed her hand on Merel’s back.

‘Are we okay?’

The other woman’s touch was calming, especially when Charlotte slowly stroke her back. Merel took a deep breath and sighed before nodding, her heart slowing down.

‘Yeah.’

Charlotte didn’t pull back. Her hand kept stroking her back, slowly traveling down and reaching the hem of her shirt. Merel felt the singer’s fingers slip under the fabric and she softly gasped when she felt Charlotte’s cold skin touch hers.

‘What are you doing?’ She breathed, not daring to meet Charlotte’s eyes.

Charlotte’s hand travelled a bit higher before a finger stroke down her spine. It was driving Merel insane. She tightened her grip on the sink and bit her tongue, anything to survive Charlotte’s torture.

‘You’re so tense, Merel.’ Charlotte voice sounded dangerously close to her ear, and the words that followed were barely a whisper. ‘Let me help you.’

Only a second later Merel felt Charlotte’s lips burn the skin of her neck. Her lips were so warm, so soft, it was exactly what Merel imagined them to be. The blonde closed her eyes and felt how her heart beat faster. Why? Why was Charlotte doing this? And why was it impossible for Merel to say no? This was so wrong. They were friends, not lovers. But Charlotte’s touch felt so good…

The singer’s second hand had found its way under Merel’s shirt. Her finger nails lightly scratched Merel’s skin as they caressed her back. Slowly they travelled down again, reaching the hem of Merel’s shirt and pulling up the fabric. And Merel let them.

Carefully her shirt was removed before being tossed aside. Then the lips and the hands returned. Charlotte’s mouth left feather light kisses in her neck, the hands now travelled towards her abdomen. It was exactly what Merel wanted, and she was so close to giving in to Charlotte’s touch.

Merel felt how Charlotte pulled on her hip, turning the guitarist around and pushing her back against counter. Finally their eyes met. Merel’s heart was beating loudly and she was sure Charlotte could hear it. This woman was driving her insane.

‘Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop.’

This was her last chance. If she really wanted Charlotte to leave her alone with her frustration all she had to do was speak up. Merel knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself once she kissed Charlotte, and she also knew that that was exactly what she wanted to do in that very moment. Her body had been longing for relief and here Charlotte was, offering just that.

Screw it.

Without a second thought Merel leaned up and hungrily pressed her lips on Charlotte’s. The last piece of resistance disappeared and Merel completely gave in to the other woman. She buried her fingers in strands of red hair, lightly pulling on them when Charlotte bit her lower lips between kisses.

Charlotte’s touch was burning her skin once again. Her hands travelled from her back to her abdomen, moving up until they reached Merel’s breasts and gave them a squeeze. Merel couldn’t control the moan that followed, and she felt Charlotte grin against her lips.

The warmth of the singer’s mouth left Merel’s face. Instead Charlotte let her lips travel down the girl’s jaw, leaving hot kisses until they reached Merel’s neck. A sigh escaped from Merel’s lips and she tilted her head to give Charlotte better access. The redhead’s teeth scraped the skin of her neck before lightly biting down, making Merel moan again.

It was only when Charlotte replaced her teeth with her lips and kissed her neck again, that Merel realized where the singer’s hands had travelled. They’d made their way towards her jeans, which was still unbuttoned and unzipped, and one of the hands carefully stroke the waistband of her underwear. Merel felt how the other hand slowly started to pull her pants down, taking her underwear along and exposing new skin to the cold air in the bathroom.

Merel opened her eyes again when she felt Charlotte pull back from her neck. A small grin played on the singer’s lips while her hands made their way towards Merel’s hips. Without a warning Charlotte grabbed the blonde’s hips and lifted her onto the counter with ease. The material of the countertop felt cold on Merel’s naked skin, which was a great contrast to hands that were still resting on her hips.

Their eyes were still locked, and it was obvious Merel wasn’t the only one enjoying this. Charlotte’s hands traveled down again, grabbing the jeans and underwear and pulling them down Merel’s legs before they joined Merel’s shirt on the floor. Neither of them looking away from the other.

Charlotte stepped closer, taking the spot between Merel’s legs and kissing the blonde again. Merel’s body was filled with lust. She wanted Charlotte so badly, wanted the relief her body had been begging for. And Charlotte was so agonizingly slow.

The hands on Merel’s hips travelled down her thighs, leaving small scratches on their way down. Once it reached her knee the hand on her left leg moved up again, stroking the inside of Merel’s thigh before finally reaching the spot Merel wanted her to touch so badly.

Merel moaned against Charlotte’s lips when the singer carefully touched her center. Her fingers stroke her outer lips, dipping in for just a second and taking Merel’s breath with the brief touch of her clit. Once again Merel felt the other woman grin against her lips. Charlotte enjoyed this way too much.

‘Charlotte, please…’

Charlotte gave in, as if that was the word she had been waiting for. She pressed down on Merel’s clit and moved her fingers in small circles. It drew another moan from Merel, but was immediately silenced by Charlotte’s lips again. Merel tightened the grip on the singer’s hair, pulling her as close as possible.

The pace of Charlotte’s fingers changed. First she went faster, almost pushing Merel to the edge before slowing down again. Then Charlotte pulled back her hand. Merel was prepared to beg again. She didn’t care anymore, all she wanted was the sweet relief of the orgasm that Charlotte was denying her. Or so she thought.

Charlotte didn’t give her any warning. The fingers that had been playing with her clit were now pressed against her opening and slid in with ease. A moan filled the bathroom again, and was followed by another one when Charlotte bent her fingers inside Merel. They hit the exact right spot. Electricity seemed to shoot through Merel’s body every time Charlotte’s fingers stroke that one spot. The fingers moved faster, deeper, drawing moans from Merel with every thrust. She was so close to that sweet relief, and then Charlotte pulled back.

Merel opened her eyes and made a protesting noise. Her mind tried to form a sentence, wanting to ask Charlotte why she stopped, but the answer came before Merel even asked. A mischievous grin played on Charlotte’s lips as she sunk through her knees. Merel’s heart beat painfully fast when she realized what Charlotte was doing. This was her wildest dream coming true.

The feeling of Charlotte’s warm tongue against her clit was better than Merel ever imagined it. It was so much softer than Charlotte’s fingers, so much warmer, and somehow even more skilled. Every muscle in Merel’s body started tensing up and she knew she was close. She only needed a little bit more, just a little. It was what Charlotte had been waiting for. Two of Charlotte’s fingers touched her center and easily slid in again. She wasted no time and immediately set a fast pace, bending her fingers and again touching that one spot with every thrust.

That was all Merel could take. Her breath got stuck in her throat, every muscle in her body tightened and she pushed Charlotte’s head even deeper into her core. The first wave of her orgasm was quickly followed by a second one, Charlotte’s fingers only slowing down after a loud cry of relief filled the bathroom.

Slowly Charlotte pulled back, allowing Merel to catch her breath while she licked her fingers clean and got up again. Merel just looked at Charlotte, her breath and heartbeat slowing down while the aftermath of her orgasm spread through her body.

‘Are you okay?’ Charlotte asked with a smile, brushing a lock a hair from Merel’s face.

Merel didn’t trust her voice. She just nodded, and eventually matched Charlotte’s smile. She was more than okay. Charlotte leaned in again and they shared one last kiss before the singer pulled back and whispered against her lips.

‘Next time you need some help, just ask.’


End file.
